A Mercenary's Tale
by FireFly2011
Summary: 5 years after Naruto's banishment, Konoha village is in a state of war. A group of special mercenaries are hired to aid them and a long forgotten face returns. What happens when the mercenaries themselves hold secrets that only one ninja could understand?


**Yay! My second FanFiction story is up and running! Now for those who have been reading my first story, Engaged to a Mage, don't worry. I will not abandoned that story. I will continue it once I get this story up to chapter 5. When that happens I'll start updating the both of them as much as I can.**

**Anyway, I want you readers to know that the pairing in this story will be Naruto/OC/OC. Just so you guys don't get to confused. Oh, and Naruto will not be some battle crazed battle god in this story. Other then that, enjoy the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters. Just the ones that I happen to make up.

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 1: Banishment**

**By: Firefly2011**

Darkness had fallen over the Village of the Hidden Leaf. A thick blanket of dark storm clouds blocked the moon and the stars. Everyone had gone inside their homes with the fear of the coming rain. All but one man was walking on the streets that night. A young boy dressed completely in black that looked almost invisible in the dark weather. His spiky, blonde locks covered the Leaf Village symbol in his headband. His sky blue eyes looked to the ground in exhaustion. Several scratches and deep cuts were on his arms. The pain was slowly worn away as the wounds seemed to heal by themselves.

He slowly wondered through the empty street, his destination was unknown. All he knew was that he didn't belong hear, not anymore. The boys once bright blue eyes were glazed over with sorrow, remembering what just happened an hour prior.

**~~~~~ Flash Back ~~~~~**

"Naruto Uzumaki, please take a seat in the chair at the front of the courtroom. And do not question me or talk unless questioned." Bellowed a blonde haired lady at the front. She appeared to be in her twenties, with honey colored eyes and a gorgeous, and she was wearing a gray shirt and pants with a simple green jacket with the kajin for Bet on the back. She was the Lady Tsunade, one of the sannin and the current Hokage.

Naruto, knowing it was best to be quiet when in trouble, took a seat at the table. "We are here today for the trial of Naruto Uzumaki, regarding his future as a ninja of this village. Now let the trial begin." Spoke Tsunade to the crowd of the council. Naruto noticed clan heads and retired ninja made up the council.

'_Wonder what I'm on trial for?'_

"Naruto, come to the front for questioning." Said Tsunade. Naruto slowly walked up to the platform Tsunade sat in. A gray haired lady then asked Naruto a question.

"Tell me, Uzumaki, is it true that during the retrieval mission that you participated in to retrieve Sasuke Uchiha that you channeled the Kyuubi's chakra to fight said Uchiha?"

Naruto replied with a hesitant look. "That right."

"Now, child, is it true you have channeled the chakra of the demon various time?"

"Yes. So far I've channeled the Kyuubi's chakra around three times I guess."

"That is all, Uzumaki. You may take a seat."Naruto slowly nodded, taking his previous seat in front of the counsel.

"Jiraiya, of the Legendary Sannin, please come into the court room." Jiraiya walked in a man with long white hair in a pony tail and a wart on his nose in sage clothes, and he too looked deathly serious, unlike any other time Naruto had seen him.

"Tell us, Jiraiya, is it true you taught the boy how to channel the demons chakra?"

"Yes, I did so I could teach him the summoning technique."

"Is it true that you said young Naruto spoke to the fox, and made a deal with the fox about using it's chakra?"

"Yes, the boy told me he spoke to the fox."

"That is all Jiraiya, you may take a seat." Jiraiya then sat by Naruto and Kakashi and patted Naruto on the head.

"The Council and I shall now adjourn to make a decision deciding the future of Naruto Uzumaki." With that said, Tsunade and the Council filed into a room behind the stand.

"Don't worry kid you'll be found innocent, this is nothing to worry about." Comforted Jiraiya."More importantly, how do you feel Naruto, are you sore or hurt in any way."

"Nah, I'm alright sensei, but Pervy Sage, why am I being trialed, what have I done?"

"I don't know the exact details, but the council is worried about your use of the demon's chakra, they feel it endangers the village." Answered Jiraiya. Then silence ensued for almost an hour when Tsunade and the council walked out. Tsunade seemed near crying, as she looked at Naruto. As the older ninja filed out, they could be seen grinning about something, and most of the clan heads seemed unhappy about something.

'Naruto Uzumaki, for failure to control the demon inside of you and failure to avoid it influence and for the possibility of danger to the future of the village, You have been sentenced to banishment from the village, if to return without order you will be killed on sight." Tsunade began to cry after announcing Naruto's fate, as Naruto's face shadowed and he sat unmoving.

"What the hell are you fools talking about, I can train the boy to control the demon and its chakra…" Yelled Jiraiya.

"Silence, the decision has been made, and you nor the Hokage have any say in this matter." Said an old man, with his face wrapped in bandages over one eye. He was carrying a cane and wore a simple outfit. He was Danzo, the leader of ROOT. He looked at Naruto with a sneer. "Your life as a ninja is over, Uzumaki."

**- - Hokage's Office - - **

"Tsunade… don't worry, he'll be fine. This village does not deserve someone like him," he tried to comfort the already saddened Hokage.

She let loose the frustration inside of her, "How could I continue to be a leader of a village which had done that to him? This village has taken away everything I truly care about… first Dan, Nawaki, and now, Naruto…"

She wept as she cried out everything and confided in the person whom she had known the longest. Jiraiya just stayed silent throughout the entire thing and held onto her, giving the woman comfort. She may be a tough woman, but no one is invincible.

"Jiraiya...do me a favor and gather up Naruto's friends and bring them here. They need to know this."

He nodded slowly, and disappeared out the window. A few minutes later he returned. Entering the room behind the old sage was Team 8, Team 10, Team Gai, and the team from Suna. She wasn't to surprised that she didn't see Sakura anywhere. Ever since the successful retrieval mission, she stayed with the Uchiha the entire time, not leaving his room. She looked at the young kids with a serious look on her face.

"What I am about to tell you is a Konoha SS-Rank secret, made by the third Hokage himself. Before I tell you, you must swear not to tell anyone after you leave this room. Doing so will result in death. Do you understand?" The ninja looked at her confused but nodded slowly.

Tsunade took a deep breath before starting. "Twelve years ago, the great Kyuubi no Kitsune attacked and destroyed most of Konoha. Its attack lasted for hours, killing numerous ninja who tried to defend the village. It was finally stopped by the Fourth Hokage, who gave his life to defeat the Kyuubi. But what you may not know is that he didn't kill it, but sealed the demon away inside of a newborn child."

Shikamaru looked at her with a somewhat serious look. "Let me guess. It was Naruto." The group's eyes widened in shock as she nodded. "I'm not to surprised actually. I was wondering why Naruto's chakra seemed so different."

"Well, the main reason I called you all hear was to tell you that the counsel has banished Naruto for the use of the Kyuubi's chakra during the retrieval mission."

There was a shocked silence until a feeble yelling broke out.

"What are you talking about Hokage-sama?! If it weren't for Naruto the mission would have failed!"

"This is most un-youthful! Naruto-kun does not deserve such punishment!"

"N-Naruto-kun..didn't do anything w-wrong, though."

Tsunade's eye gave a slight twitch at the large group of badgering young ninja. Having enough, she slammed her fist on the desk, breaking it in half. "Quiet down! If you all hurry you'll be able to catch him at the gate before he leaves."

**~~~ Flashback End ~~~**

**- - Konoha Entrance - - **

Naruto is seen at the gates of Konoha. Rain still soaked his clothes as he paused before the large gates. Hearing his name, he slowly turned around to come face to face with a fist. He staggered but his body refused to fall. Looking up at his assaulter he was greeted with the sight of his friends. Most of them gave him looks of sadness and worry, while Kiba in general had a look of anger evident on his face.

"You idiot! Why didn't you tell us what was going on with you?! Why didn't you tell us that you had the fox inside you!? Aren't we all supposed to be friends?"

Naruto looked at him in shock before he gave them a look of grief. "So...you all know now don't you? Well, what are you waiting for aren't you going to finish me off? As you heard I am a demon. I deserve to be killed."

Kiba gave a growl of anger before slamming his fist into the blond's face. " You asshole! Haven't you learned by now that we don't give a damn about that!"

Naruto struggled to get up off of the ground, before he was covered in a thick layer of sand. "Naruto Uzumaki. You once told me that I have a right to live even though I have a demon in me as well, did you not? You said that no matter what happened you would protect those closes to you." Garra's sand pulled him up to his level. "Now tell me why you give up your life just because you banished."

Naruto looked away from the sand user's gaze. "I...lost everything. My dream, my brother, and the village turned against me. I don't know what to do."

Kiba gave him a glare. "You still have us Naruto. You have your friends."

Naruto gave them a surprised look. "Y-you mean...you guys aren't mad?"

Tenten smiled at him. "Mad? What are you talking about? I mean sure you can be annoying now and then but you don't really thing that we'll shun you just because of the Kyuubi do you?"

Kiba gave him a hard pat on the back. "That's right. Even if you leave it's not like we won't ever see each other again." He smirked. "Don't forget you still owe me a rematch from the Chunnin Exams."

"And don't you worry about Sakura. I'll make sure I give her a real kick in the ass for what she did." Ino pumped her fist in the air for good measure.

Shikamaru walked up to Naruto and stuck out his hand. "Don't you go getting yourself killed before we see each other again."

Naruto gave him his fox like grin before gripping the shadow user's hand. "You can count on it."

Before reaching the gates, he turned around towards his best friends for the last time, silently praying that they watch over him. He than takes off running from the gate, towards a life.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

**Okay, I know that was a bit short and everything but it was just the beginning of the story so don't worry yet. I hoped you guys like it. And if you have any question feel free to ask and I'll try to awnser them during the next update. Besides that, please continue to read and review!!**


End file.
